


Heir of Hogwarts

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, M/M, Promiscuous Ginny Weasley, Slash, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry Potter is discovered to be a very sick and even dying teenager.  After being named owner and Headmaster of Hogwarts by the Founder's ghosts he sets out to heal himself and the school. Along the way, he may just fall in love.
Relationships: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

Harry hadn't talked in the month he'd been at the school not one single word. That didn't stop the new Defense teacher from giving him detention every day that month. He hadn't slept much as he was trying to get his homework done and keep up on his extra study. He was right now in an empty room in the Dungeons with his map in view and his cloak next to it. A small fire was burning in front of him keeping him warm. He didn't hear the door open as he cast a spell on himself. 

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing, you idiot boy?!" Harry sighed but didn't look up to see his Potions Master. He just looked at the paper that had appeared when he cast the spell. It was growing longer and longer but it was saying the same thing over and over after about two feet. He threw it into the fire and cast the spell again. "Potter, are you casting a Diagnostic Charm on yourself?" 

Severus knew Potter wouldn't talk he hadn't said anything since he'd arrived at HQ they didn't know if he'd been talking before that or not. He put the fire out, stuffed Potter's things in his backpack, grabbed Potter, and pulled him to his office, and sat him down in a chair. 

"What scan are you using? Show me the book." 

Harry did as told not looking at him as he did so. 

Severus frowned at the brand new book in his hands it was clear that Potter hadn't found it in the library. He would have had to have bought it most likely by owl order as Potter didn't have access to his key. 

"Potter, this is the most advanced Diagnostic Charm in our world...." He watched Potter nod. "and you think you need it?" Potter nodded again. "and you are going to continue to learn to Heal even if I report this aren't you?" Potter nodded. "Very well, I will help you." He summoned a book. "I want you to read this. Only the first chapter then you will be tested to see how much you understand. You will continue studying until you've understood everything in the chapter. We will do this with every chapter only then will you be allowed to cast the spell."

Harry nodded miserably. Snape was going to slow him down and he didn't have time to study anymore. He was already exhausted. He took the book, pushed his glasses up his nose, opened it, and began reading. 

Harry was frustrated he'd taken Snape's test ten times and could hardly keep his eyes open anymore but he turned back to page 1.

* * *

The door to Severus' office opened and the other teachers all came in. 

"Severus, my boy, you're late for the teacher's meeting," Albus stated then spotted, Harry. He wondered what the boy was doing in here. "Severus, what is Harry doing here he should be in bed." 

"He's studying," Severus informed them. "I'm making sure the brat actually does his homework. His last three Potions assignments have been late." 

A lie but he knew that Potter wouldn't call him on it. 

"Yes..." Minerva McGonagall said slowly. "Mr. Potter's work in my class has been going downhill as well." 

"If you'll excuse me, I was just going to escort Potter to Poppy for a Dreamless Sleep." Severus drawled. "He looks as if he hasn't slept since before school started." 

Hearing him Harry stood up and grabbed his bag. He made it all of three steps before darkness swallowed him and he fell to the ground.

* * *

"No difference?" A voice asked. It sounded like Dumbledore

"I've told you before, Headmaster, Mr. Potter will come out of his coma when he is ready." That was Madam Pomfrey. "I could help if you'd just allow me to scan the boy..." 

"No, no, it's best that you don't." Dumbledore answered. 

Harry forced himself to lay still he could feel that they were close to him. 

"Have you seen the boy, Albus? His glamors fell! This is what he's been hiding from us for years! Why aren't you letting me help him, Albus!" 

"Harry is fine, Poppy." Dumbledore said, "I want to be the first one notified when he wakes up."

With that, Harry heard the old man leave he opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. 

"Mr. Potter, you're awake?"

He was? He couldn't see. Everything was black. He couldn't see anything. He tried to tell her this but couldn't. He still couldn't talk. He managed to cover his eyes in an attempt to tell her that he couldn't see. 

"You can't see?" Poppy frowned as Potter nodded. "Potter, your glamours fell the night you collapsed....." Harry lowered his arm and nodded glumly. "I need you to tell me how you got in this condition..."

"What part of Potter can't talk don't you understand, Poppy?" 

Harry knew that voice. It was Snape. He wondered why he was glad to hear that voice. 

"You can't be in here!" Poppy snapped. 

"Oh, but I can." Severus sneered. "Go inform the Headmaster that Potter is awake." 

Poppy left but didn't seem happy. Severus sat beside Potter and began reading chapter 1 of the book Potter had with him when he'd collapsed. 

Harry shifted around as best he could. Had Snape's voice always been like that? So deep and rich? He blushed as he listened to every word. He did his best to memorize what the man was saying. He wondered how he was supposed to pass a test when he couldn't see to write.

* * *

Dumbledore entered Potter's private room in the Hospital Wing and frowned deeply he wasn't alone. Sirius Black in his Grim form and Remus Lupin were with him. They were all frowning as they watched Severus Snape of all people reading to Harry.

"What are you doing, Severus?" Remus asked hesitantly when Severus was done. 

"I felt that given Potter's condition he might as well learn to heal himself." Severus lied. "It might be cathartic in dealing with whatever he went through to end up like this. As Potter tells us that he can't see I was reading a chapter on the earliest known Diagnostic Charms to him." 

"Ah what a good idea, Severus." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling like mad. "We'll move Harry into your rooms and you can teach him how to heal himself and learn to deal with this newfound blindness. Yes, I think that would be for the best. I'll make an announcement tonight." 

"Hey, Harry?" Remus said going to Harry's side. "Padfoot and I are right here."

* * *

Harry wanted to answer the questions being leveled at him but he couldn't. His voice was still not working. He also wanted to be left alone or at least not have so many people around. He'd been fine when it was just him and Snape. 

Right now judging by the noise he was in the Great Hall. 

Suddenly, silence fell and a voice he'd never heard before spoke. 

_I am the Ghost of Salazar Slytherin, these are the ghosts of Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor._

_There is one among you who has the blood of all four of us our families in his blood. We have decided that our heir will now be made Headmaster of Hogwarts._

Harry felt power wash over him but couldn't see his blue screen to see what it was saying. Was it him? Was he now the Headmaster of Hogwarts?

_Harry Potter, you are the Heir of Hogwarts and now you are Hogwarts Headmaster. We will help you in improving the school and making it as great as she used to be. Everything is now in your control._

Harry nodded his understanding but how was he supposed to run a school if he couldn't talk? 

_The book in your lap is the Hogwarts Guide. Only a true Headmaster of Hogwarts will receive it._ Rowena Ravenclaw explained and Harry felt a heavyweight in his lap. _Do not worry about not being able to see and talk. The book will record your thoughts and what you want for the school and then choose someone who is worthy to be your voice and tell the school your wishes. Normally, this person is the Deputy. Do not worry, dear we will be here to guide you._

Harry nodded again. He had a lot of ideas on how the school should be run. If this book was going to help him then that would be great but he didn't trust McGonagall to do as he and the book said. No, she was too close to Dumbledore for that. Everyone he knew was too close to Dumbledore.

* * *

"Potter?" Harry looked up as he heard Snape. "I may have a way that will allow you to see. Do I have your permission to try. All I will be doing is putting Magical Contacts that have been soaked overnight in a solution into your eyes." 

Harry nodded and leaned his head back. 

"The Solution should start healing your eyes and hopefully reverse the blindness," Severus explained as he put the contacts in the boy's eyes. "The Magical Contacts will allow you to see anyway or at least they should and it won't strain your eyes."

Harry blinked and soon the Headmaster's office came into view. He needed to redecorate. He was amazed he'd never seen this well before. It was amazing. He wrote a thank you to Snape. 

"It's no problem." Severus shrugged. 

"He's just worried about losing his job." Sirius sneered from where he was sitting on the couch. 

Severus glared at him. It was true though. Hogwarts was all that was protecting from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. He had to get Potter to allow him to stay here. 

Harry looked at the book and thought hard. He could now start improving Hogwarts this was going to be great. He grabbed his mail and frowned over it. He ignored everything else in favor of the one's from Gringotts. He opened a thick one first and cursed Griphook would be here in two minutes. 

He quickly scribbled a note for Sirius. 

"Get Remus?" Sirius frowned. 

"I'll send him my patronus." Severus drawled and sent it off. "Black can't send his. If anyone were to hear his voice it will put the wolf in an awkward position."

Sirius growled and glared at him.

Remus arrived just as Griphook did. The meeting began and Remus was soon frowning over the contract in his hands. 

"Will all the teachers have to sign these or just me?" Remus asked. 

"All of them." Griphook stated. "These are the new contracts." 

"It says that I can't be a member of the Order." Remus said. 

"what? Why?" Sirius asked frowning at his Godson.

"Not just the Order." Remus stated. "It says that the loyalty of the teacher must be to the school and the safety of its students. The teacher can not be part of any vigilante group such as the Order of the Phoenix or any criminal organization such as the Death Eaters. These are only examples of what groups and organizations that the teacher can not be part of. " Remus looked at Harry. "It also says that I can't have Wolvesbane. Why?" 

Harry wrote his response. 

Sirius read it and began fuming. 

"IS THAT TRUE, REMUS?!" Sirius bellowed. "YOU'VE BEEN POISONING YOURSELF FOR ALL THESE YEARS??!!" 

Remus flinched and focused on Harry. 

"Harry, what about the safety of the students how will you ensure that if I don't get Wolfsbane?" 

Harry turned the Hogwarts Guide to Remus and pointed out the safety measures that were going to be put in place. Sirius, Remus, and Severus as well as Griphook looked over them and nodded. 

"Wow, back up plan after backup plan here." Remus whistled. "I approve of these precautions but why can't I be part of the Order, Harry?" 

Harry growled to himself and wrote

_Dumbledore._

_It's because of Dumbledore leaving me with the Dursley's that I'm like this. Dumbledore knew what they were doing to me. He had old Mrs. Figg living nearby and keeping an eye on me. She told me that she sent reports to Dumbledore._

_HE KNEW! HE KNEW AND HE DID NOTHING!_

_I don't trust him._

_Now make your choice, Remus because you'll only get to make it once._

_Me? or Him?_

Remus read that and signed with a Blood Quill on the dotted line. He smiled when it was made official he was to once again teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in the Headmaster's seat in the great hall the next morning he had the book in front of him. He sent sparks up and the room fell silent looking at him. McGonagall went to pick up the book but he shocked everyone by passing it to Snape. 

Severus inclined his head and stood. He opened the book and saw Potter's handwriting. 

"A message from our Headmaster." Severus told the hall. "When I read from this book I read his words. These words are now the law of Hogwarts.

" He cleared his throat. "Hello, students of Hogwarts. Now that I am Headmaster changes will be going into effect. There will be many changes that will affect the school for the better and raise our standings. Once Upon a time, Hogwarts was once the best school for magic in the world. It had not been told to you or Magical Britain but it is now a laughing stock and considered the worst. It is my goal to change that. 

The first order of business, you may have all noticed that the Hall is filled with many adults. I got a message from Hogwarts herself last night. She brought these people here. They are very important people from our Government, and yes you may recognize Azkaban prisoners as well, and also some of your families. Hogwarts has not informed as to why she brought all these people here just that she is making it so none of them can leave. 

So will our dear visitors please sit at the table of the House you were Sorted into when you were in Hogwarts?" 

Severus waited for this to be done and drank some water. When everyone was seated he began again. 

"Now as most people in the Hall know it has been hard finding Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers over the years so our learning has been rather hampered. The one Defense teacher who taught us anything quit two years ago because of his condition. I have spent most of the night talking with Ministry Officials and Goblins so that this condition can be taken into account. We have reached an agreement and everyone believes that my way has taken every precaution available to us to keep the students safe. On that note, I would like you all to give a Hogwarts welcome to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...Remus...Lupin!" 

The third through seventh years of all Houses, minus a few, were loud in their welcome as Remus stood from the Gryffindor table and made his way to his seat next to Severus. He waved at them and gave them smiles. 

Severus was not pleased but he knew that it had to be done. 

Everyone else was just shocked at the reception the shaggy man was getting. 

"I will do my best to get you all caught up to where you need to be for your tests." Remus told the now silent hall. "But it will take a hard effort on all of our parts. Let's do our best." 

Again loud clapping, whistling and cheering. Remus sat down and Severus made the hall be silent again. 

"Now for rules that you will most likely not enjoy. 

1\. Every meal is mandatory. 

2\. Breakfast will be taken in silence so that you may think about the tasks ahead. 

3\. We will be doing yoga every morning to get in shape and get your brains working first thing.

4\. All food will now be healthy. 

5\. Every morning we will give Hogwarts Magic to repower her shields so that she may protect us better.

6\. No one except the Headmaster and teachers will be able to enter the kitchens or call for the house-elves except in dire circumstances."

The students whispered about the rules. 

Harry made forms fly to everyone and Severus spoke again after turning a page in the book. 

"We would like you to fill these out. These are to get a better understanding of your dietary needs. Even the teachers will be subject to filling these out. These will be given to the House-Elves and no one else for the time being. 

All Houses will have all classes together no exceptions. 

All instructors are to be under investigation by the Ministry and Board of Governors so that their teaching skills may be assessed. 

All adults that no longer attend this school will be told what years they may follow around the school today and every day forward until they are allowed to leave. 

An intense cleaning of the school will begin instantly and construction may be taking place around the school from time to time as well. Over the next few weeks, you will see a change in teaching methods and material the teachers are being spoken to about this. 

Now let us enjoy our breakfast in silence."

Severus shut the book, handed it back to Potter, and sat down to eat his breakfast and fill out the form in front of him. He watched Potter frowning over his own form. Having taken scans of Potter he began helping him after he was done with his own form. The forms vanished down to the House-Elves when they were complete. 

Harry began eating and was shocked when the Hall was silent he could really get used to this. It was shortly after mail arrived when someone broke his rules he noticed that it appeared in his book he passed it to Severus who sneered and stood up. 

"Prefect Weasley! Prefect Granger! Miss. Weasely, you have broken the breakfast silence. The Headmaster has declared that 15 points be taken from Gryffindor. Before you ask the Headmaster has declared that he is no longer of any House and therefore can not gain or lose points." 

"What did we do?!" Ginny demanded. "You can't do that!" 

"Yes, the Headmaster can and he has. As for what you did you were talking during breakfast and that is against the rules. Now everyone silence and finish your breakfast." 

Everyone quickly began doing as told. 

When breakfast was over Professor Burbage lead them through Yoga. 

"Now you will each be given a stone to hold." Severus said holding the book again. "Now fill these with as much magic as they can hold. This will give your magic to Hogwarts to help power her."

They all did as asked and Harry's screen appeared in front of him. 

**Hogwarts has received the magic of the students.**

**Which ward would you like to power using this magic?**

There was a long long list of wards some dating back to the school's building. He saw a really cool one called a Time Ward. He clicked on it so he could read what it did. It slowed time down around Hogwarts grounds so that the days were longer and they had more time to study. That would go great with his plans for the school. It was great. He chose to power that one. 

**Time Ward-1**

**Time will be slowed down for 1 hour.**

He liked that. He started towards his first class of the day. He had to walk all the way to Divinations the four houses of his year followed him. He was soon sitting in a seat by himself not wanting to be near Ron and Hermione for the time being. They kept asking him questions and demanding answers. Hermione kept casting spells on him that were supposed to make him talk. They all really hurt. So he was avoiding them and they seemed to know it. 

"Welcome, class!" Trelawney said to her class and visitors. "Today we'll be learning the Tarot." 

Then they were into a more in-depth explanation than she would have ever given before and set to read the chapter. 

"Madam, why are you teaching differently?" Hermione all but demanded. 

"You will raise your hand in this class." Trelawney informed. "and this is how all your classes will be taught from now on. Our new Headmaster had a meeting about it last night. I completely agree with him as I have wanted to teach you this way for years. You all stand a better chance of finding out if you're truly Seers if you do it this way." 

Harry was doing the test over and over again until he got a perfect score on it. He then did a summary on what he'd read until he got a perfect 0-100% on it. Then he had to write an essay that kept vanishing. He didn't understand until Hermione protested loudly.

"5 points from Gryffindor!" Trelawney snapped. "The teachers got together and decided to enforce what is called an Essay Restriction line. If your essay is too long or short it will vanish. This will help you learn to write proper essays of the right length."

Harry understood and agreed. 

"You said the teachers got together and decided meaning that the Headmaster didn't approve..." 

"Oh, I assure that he approves." Trewlaney informed. "Sit down and do your lessons."

Hermione glared at him. It was clear that she'd been referring to Dumbledore and not him. 

When Harry actually got O-100% on his essay he was actually set to the actual task at hand. A Tarot Card Reading. He was shocked when his screen kicked in after a few attempts.

**Tarot Card Reading-1**

**Tarot Cards are a well-known tool for fortune-telling. It is not known exactly when they came to be, but they've been used for occult practices since ancient times. They began to gain popularity in the second half of the 18th century and have become famous even among the general public ever since. Because of their mental power, those who use magic have gained the ability to see the future using tarot cards. Consuming soul stones may or may not increase foresight. Using skills may or may not enable foresight.**

**5 MP**

MP? Magic! He actually had to use magic! Of course, that was so simple! This was a magic class after all! 

He used his magic while going through the steps and was shocked when it actually worked. He grinned and kept doing his work until the end of class using his magic. He left the class with a perfect score and others wondering how he'd done it when he hadn't said he'd seen the Grim once or even predicted pain and suffering. Hermione was fuming. Harry was actually shocked that she had never figured out the secret behind Divinations.


End file.
